Complicated Love
by Boredomkills13
Summary: Bella has been living with the Cullen family ever since her parents were killed by vampires when she was little. She's now torn in confusion when her boyfriend turns out to be a werewolf, and her brother Edward starts acting weird when she's around.
1. Chapter 1

--A Different Twilight

Edward pov

"Okay, I'm going out! I'll be back by 12! I'm going-" Bella said walking slowly concentrating on the steps not looking up to see I was the only one here.

"With the mutt." I finished her sentence.

She sensed the hate in my voice and stopped to look at me with her eyes narrowed. I always teased her about her boyfriend a.k.a. the mutt, it was fun but the glares she gave me were not pleasant. I flinched when she glared at me and when my family was around I would tell them that her glares were a lot scarier then Rosalie's, they would all laugh and that was my excuse, for my family at least.

"His name is Jacob! Why can't you get over your werewolf vampire prejudice? Wait, I thought that the family was coming back today" She began to walk down the stairs again but now concentrating on scolding me.

"When he does. And they'll be back later today." I knew it was only seconds before she would fall so I immediately ran up the stairs.

"Edward!" She screamed and then fell right into my arms.

I carried her down the stairs while she squirmed trying to get out of my hold, even though she knew it was useless. Once I reached the bottom of the steps I let out a sigh of frustration to tell her how unreasonable she was being and let her go. She was so preoccupied with squirming that once I let her go she fell on her back. I began to laugh but then she glared at me again but I couldn't stop laughing I attempted to stick my whole fist into my mouth and she started to chuckle. Her laugh was beautiful and velvety. Our laughs echoed through the house for a while and then it started to die down.

"Edward, you are so bipolar!" She said between chuckles.

"Well then so are you. Wait; is it even possible for a vampire to be bipolar?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"True, true, now are you going to help me up or what?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that the toes our shoes were touching. She was quite tall for her age, but it might just be because I hadn't been near any other growing humans in a while. I then escorted her to the door.

"Oh, and your not staying there in till 12." I opened the door to let us out but stepped in front of her so she could not get passed.

"I'm 15, Edward, and plus he's aloud to." She pouted and I nearly gave in but I hated the guy to much to give in.

"He's a werewolf; he doesn't need the sleep as much as you." I placed my finger on her chin bringing her face up so I look at her beautiful, pale face. Ugh there you go again Edward.

"I'm not as fragile and pathetic as you think!" She shook her head and I lowered my finger.

"I never said you were pathetic." I moved out of the way knowing that she would follow my directions and she stormed off towards my Volvo.

"How do you think your going to get to the border cuz that dog ain't coming here." I said in the best parent-trying-to-be-cool voice like in all the TV shows she used to watch.

"Quit it, Edward! I'm going to… hehehe, can I get a lift?" And I was in the front seat before she could even blink.

Once she got in I put my foot on the petal and went full speed down the driveway. I loved the roar of the engine when I hit the hundred and so did Bella, after years of trying to convince her. She had grown with a good taste for cars but she denied it whenever anyone mentioned it. I slowed the car to 60 to watch her as she scramble around in the car in till she was crouching on the seat and pressed the button that opened the sunroof.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked as she popped her head through the now open sunroof.

"I don't know."

"Well I don't care what your doing I want you down here." I grabbed the sleeve of her raincoat and pulled her to the seat without taking my eyes off the road.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of mystical creators doing reckless things all the time; tell me why I can't stick my head out the window." She pouted again but it was for her own safety; she was so fragile.

"Because you're acting like a dog." When she laughed something in me made me laugh too and we did for most of the ride there.

Once we began to near the border it became quite awkward. I took my chances and tried to start a conversation hopping that it wouldn't make things even more awkward.

"Seriously, why did you stick your head out the window?"

"Hmm… I love it. The wind blowing through my hair and the rain is very refreshing." Bella did her best impersonation of what she called my

"Perfectly crooked smile" which I really didn't get.

"Bella, is it nice to be able to go out into the warm sunlight without having to hide?" I blurted out, regretting it because it made things awkward again but luckily we neared the old black motor cycle. Once I pulled over in front of the motorcycle I broke the awkward silence..

"Never mind, I'm sorry. I'm coming to pick you up at 11" I said and lowered my head as she got out of the car.

Once the black motorcycle was out of view I turned the car around and headed home. All I could think about was Bella and no matter ho many people were around none of there thoughts were enough to even get close to blocking my train of thoughts.

_Common' Edward, what's wrong with you? Just forget about her, just forget about her… now!_

And I snapped my fingers as if doing a magic trick

_Damn it! Now… what about now? God, this is useless I'll just end up talking to myself._

I knew I would, that always happened when I couldn't get something out of my mind, like the teenagers girls useless jabbering about my family, well the boys at least, and when they weren't thinking about us it would be another guy they thought was hot. While I was out it was always people basically singing hot to them selves.

I turned the last corner and I could see Alice's vision of me coming, I then prepared myself for the family reunion. Even though they had only been gone for 3 days Alice made a big deal, jumping and hugging me as if she hadn't seen me in 50 years while Emmett and Jasper winked and hit my asking me whether or not I slept with Bella and obviously I would look outraged, she was only 15 and had a boyfriend and even though I do not like her boyfriend, so what? He was a werewolf and I am a vampire we're sworn enemies, he could be using Bella as a spy.

Once it was over I headed to my room and turned my stereo on full blast hopping to get there sick thoughts out of my head with no success; Jaspers thoughts were loud and clear from the next room.

_Can you turn down your music? I think the roofs going to fall down on us._

I sat there and did nothing just to make sure his thoughts were concentrated on me and not Alice.

_Hmm… then should I torture you by thinking of Alice or should I start small by rambling about how I won another bet against Emmett and eventually get to Alice?_

He went with the fast way to irritate me and began thinking about Alice. I immediately went to my stereo and turned it the half point.

_Thank you, and by the way Alice a something for you but I'm sure you already know that._

Actually I didn't, half because I was concentrating mainly on Jasper thoughts and because Alice was thinking in Chinese, one of the few languages I didn't know. I may not be able to read her mind but I most definitely knew this was a birthday gift, since my birthday was today and Bella wasn't home. No one really celebrated there birthday in this family but Bella, even though Alice would still come up with a gift of some sort. In my case the case I made sure she didn't get me anything big to make sure that Bella wouldn't notice and figure out when my birthday was, I didn't like getting presents in the first place so 1 present was good enough. Alice and Bella always gave everyone a present but I made the family swear they wouldn't tell anyone, Bella's friendship was all I wanted. Even though she knew since she was young that her dad and mom died in a vampire accident and that we never even official adopt her she always considered me her big brother and I would take care of her most the time.

"Edward!" Alice chirped, interrupting my chain of thought.

"Nothing big." I reminded her.

"I know, I know but I don't realize what you're problem is; it drives Bella crazy not even knowing your birthday. You're the closest one to her even if you had-" I stopped her right there.

"Remember don't talk about that, you're the only one who knows Alice and there getting suspicious. Now where's the present?" I was starting to get impatient.

A big smile appeared on her small face as she handed me the package. It was a perfect rectangle of plain light blue wrapping paper. I sighed and slowly took off the wrapping paper.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, thank you so much for the cardboard box I really need a new one of these." I blurted out in the most girlie voice possible. Mental thought, I should probably stop with the impersonations.

"Common', Ed, just open the box already. It's driving me insane not being able to look in the future; it would ruin everything if I saw the reaction ahead of time." She took a step forward reaching for the box but I grabbed it.

"Only if you stop calling me Ed." I didn't really like my name but Carlisle insisted that we keep our same first names and it would just be a hassle.

"Fine!" She let out a sigh of frustration.

I then opened the box and took out the oversized notebook that was inside. I looked at the front of the book and then the back and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hmm… thank you…" I said still confused, usually my gifts were worth thousands of dollars, not that I was complaining but this was unlike Alice.

"It's a scrapbook silly! Open it up, I pasted pictures and decorated it for you." She said as she sat down on my couch beside me.

I opened the book to the first page and was shocked; there was a picture I had drawn when I was young. I began to flip through the book that was filled with flashbacks from everything I had done in the 108 years of my life; I saw the picture of me and my mom that she had gotten drawn of us at my first carnival, there were photo's of Dr. Carlisle when we I was in the hospital with my mother, and a picture of me when I came back to Carlisle, a picture while I was running and plenty others with the rest of the family but it stopped right before we found Bella there was around 50 pages left which the first one said Present Edward so I assumed that she wanted me to fill out the rest.

"Wow, Alice this would have must have taken a long time to make, where did you get the pictures?" I was amazed; I would have never thought she would have made something.

"I have my ways but the book isn't finished flip the page!" She said eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov.

"Bella, you brought your bathing suit right." Jacob seemed totally unaffected with the 100 mile an hour wind blowing at us but that shouldn't surprise me.

"Mmmff." I mumbled into his jacket. It didn't matter if he was unaffected; I was still human and extremely frightened to lighten my grip on him.

"You're not going to die, Bells. Even if I'm a werewolf I can tell you're holding on for your life but whatever if you're going to..." He trailed off sounding totally innocent. It soothed me but then he turned slightly to his side and messed up my hair.

"Jake!" I screamed and squirmed as if we weren't even on the motorcycle.

He laughed and let me be. His laugh was probably loud enough for Charlie to hear and so contagious. I began to laugh too but my mind was else where.

I couldn't help but think about what Edward had asked me before he pulled over. Bella, is it nice to be able to go out into the warm sunlight without having to hide? But just like me I didn't never really thought of these things. I always wanted to be one of them, one of the immortal, but every time I brought it up there was a new reason. Most the things came from Edward, 'Werewolves are mortal enemies with vamps' and 'You still have many years left in school', but I really didn't care and didn't think much of what I would get myself into.  
Then Jake took a sharp turn and I was back in clinging mode but not quite as hard so that I could talk.

"Isn't the Quiluets meeting going to be held on the cliff?" I asked raising my eyebrows, even though I new he couldn't see, as we headed downward.

"It is." He answered smugly.

"Then what-" I began to asked like an idiot, it was obvious that we were skipping.

"Were skipping, my sweet, I don't get enough time with you and I will not waste it at a meeting for the new comers. I'm not alpha; Sam is so he can deal with it." He said turning his head to me, revealing a huge smile plastered on his face.

Neither of us said anything else. I was much to worried he would do something drastic on the motorcycle. I stuffed my face in the small of his back again and inhaled his vibrant smell.

"We aren't going to swim here, are we? It was raining down at my house and there's not much of a difference in temperature between here and there." I moved closer and hugged myself to him, trying to exhibiting my point.

"Why not? I can do it and you're braver then me, staying in a home full of leeches" He spat out the last word.

"Well, unlike you mythical creatures, I'm affected by the cold. Might I add that you jump off cliffs, and those vampires are my family get off there case or I'll get them to eat you." I said with a low chuckle while he took it into thought.

"They couldn't lay a cold, dead finger on me. I'm scared for you." He got up and offered me a hand. "Common, enough talking about the leeches you're getting to attached too"

"Vampires!" I growled while I took his hand pulling myself up.

I heard a low sigh when I took my hand out of his. I shrugged my jacket off and grabbed the bottom my shirt. I glanced over to see Jacob already stripped down to his trunks and heading to the water. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, hopping not to look to goofy or jerky. I dropped my shirt next to my jacket and slid off my pants. Jacob turned raising an eyebrow at the string bikini I was wearing.

"Leech?" He took a step closer so the water was up to his knees

"Alice!" I shouted frustrated with the fact that the mythical creatures, more mature and older, acted so childish when it came to the other.

"Whateve, hurry up the waters nice and cold like your beloved leeches" He let out one loud chuckle and held out his arms telling me that he wasn't being sarcastic about going in the water part.

I hesitated as I walked to the water. When my toes could feel the ice cold water a shiver went down my back, surprisingly welcome. I sighed and took a step towards Jacob. Next thing I knew I was in his arms.

"You're so slow" and he carried me bridal style in till the water must have been 5 meters deep.

I squirmed in his arms not wanting to go anywhere where I wouldn't be able to touch the sea floor with my head out of the ocean.  
"Hey, hey if you want down then just say it." He dropped me in the water.

He hugged me closer when the clattering of my teeth got louder.  
"I'm still extremely pissed at you." I said when they stopped  
"I know." He said letting out a low chuckling  
"Hey ditchers!" Paul said, seeming surprisingly happy.  
Me and Jacob both turned around to see the whole pack walking forward already in there trunks, which they were probably the whole day anyways.  
"Jacob." I heard Sam say in the distance.  
"Hey, Sam, You can drag these followers wherever you want but you are completely powerless over me." And there was a heard of laughter.  
"Wait," I interrupted the laughter, "Shoot, what time is it. Families come home and there expecting me to be at the border by 11"  
"Then we better get going, wouldn't want the leech to get angry." He said sarcastically but I heard a low sigh under his breath.  
He picked me up again, bridal style, and ran to the motorcycle. I thought about squirming, I really hated people carrying me it just made me feel helpless, but I knew how slow it would be if he let me stumble own way there. He threw me on the motorcycle and started it up.

Edward pov.

"Shoot, I have to be at the border at 11. She'll kill me if I'm not there before her." I ran to my car leaving Alice and Jasper in my room. Not the best idea but they knew me well enough to… or did they?

I flung the door and slammed it shut behind me. I turned the keys and listened to the roar of the engine. I put the car in drive and went off at 100 miles per hour down the dark drive way, not like I was going to crash anyways. I remembered that I had taken my Lamborghini I pushed harder on the peddle. The purr of the engine was like music to my ears, how long has it been since I've actually driven this car? I watched as the trees flew behind me but I could see each one so clearly. Less then a second later I was turning onto the high a little bit slower then I was going before. I looked up to the sky to see the stars, if possible, shining brighter then I remembered from the other day. They shined with all the colors you could think of but they were all different. My eyes roamed the sky and then caught sight of the moon which was full. It shined with the contrast between itself and the dark night sky and I thought about why I was drawn to this car after so long just to go to the border. But of course, after thinking about it, Bella was the only reason there seemed to be. I tried almost everything I could possible think of for 90 something years because nothing meant anything to me.

I looked down again to and saw that I was only half a minute away from the border. There hadn't been many cars on the highway and nothing but a motorcycle speeding its way towards me here. I went faster feeling great and determined. I got there 7 seconds before them with the same big grin that Alice had on her voice when she had come into my room.

"Damn it, I thought you said we were going to get there before him." I heard Bella's silky voice. The dog didn't answer he was in deep thought, completely dazed by my car. I laughed and stepped out of the car. Perfect, keep your eyes on the car and I'll take off with the girl.

Several seconds later, after Bella stumbled off the bike, she flicked him on the forehead but he just kept on staring at the car. I burst into laughter which, apparently, brought him back to reality. He growled and got off the motorcycle leaning it on the tree a foot away from where it stood.

"Trying to brag my girl? Lure her off so you can suck on her blood a bit? Why don't you come over here and suck my blood?" The same words repeated in his mind, what's with pups and attitude?

"Get a hold of yourself dog breath, step away and let Bella go home." I saw from the corner of my eye she didn't want to go home with either of us at the moment, she'd probably walk to Angela's thinking about how stubborn she is.

"Shut up, blood sucker." He walked forward stopping right in front of the border line bringing Bella with him.

He pulled Bella to his chest and constructed his face looking down at her with a pity face. He bent down and whispered her name in her ear and then kissed it. I growled but he ignored and moved his face inches from hers. I could feel myself loosing my strength in my knees in till I was nearly about to collapse.

"I pity her too, blood bag, but for the opposite reasons though. You." I muttered low enough that Bella wouldn't here Hopping to distract him from what he was going to do.

He snapped up and growled in fury. I took my chance going to the edge of the border; I took Bella off her feet and began to walk back to my car and I could feel strength in my knees again, I felt relaxed. I turned my head as his growl finally ended, I licked my lips hopping to get him to growl or insult me, because my ego was much too high with Bella in my arms to feel anything lower then ecstatic. He growled right on cue, the sound of some horrid scale. I stuck out my tongue like a 5 year old and opened the passenger door and more gentle them ever I set her down. I ran to the other side of the car and started the car, letting the engine do its best at muting out the growls in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pov.

When the growls faded into the distance I relaxed but did not slow. I took a look at Bella who stared out the window in confusion. She looked okay but the fact that she was in a bikini in the freezing cold of the night. I put the heater on full blast and turned the radio on to her favorite rock station. I bent over and grabbed my jacket from beneath her feet with one hand I wrapped it around her shoulders. I left my hand on her shoulder knowing that I would just make her colder but needed to know that she was here and not just a figment of my imagination.

When she didn't move I followed her gaze to see what might be so interesting and saw that I had left the scrap book that Alice had given to me on the dash board. She looked at me and then reached out to grab the book. I let out a sigh now remembering that Alice had left a message inside the first page which she obviously saw.

"It's your birthday." She whispered more of a statement then a question, I mean the evidence was in scripted right there.

"Yes." I whispered back, thinking of the many ways I could destroy Alice.

"It's your birthday! Then what the heck are you doing here? Why wouldn't you tell me before? I never got that, I mean you always get me a present. I would've got you something." I let her finish so I could think through what I was going to say.

"Bella… I knew that you were going to get me something but I don't want anything; I have been alive for 108 years; birthdays seem kind of useless when you don't even age-" She interrupted me obviously knowing what I was going to say next. I when we turned onto the driveway I sped up getting slightly stressed out now.

"I tell everyone that I don't want anything but they still throw a party and get me stuff. Why do you get to choose whether or not you get something too?"

"Because we want you to have normal human experiences."

"It's a bit too late for that; I mean my family are all vampires, my boyfriends a dog," I couldn't help but laugh when she called him a dog for once. "I mean werewolf."

She stuck out her tongue and started to flip through the pages of the scrape book.

"Hey, give that back. I haven't even gotten to see it all" said exasperated.

"Not a chance, you owe me now and I am going to get you something." She said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Not if I can help it." I tickled her in till she surrendered.

"Okay, okay! Stop! Take it." I stopped and took the book and just stared at it.

"No, you're right, I owe you." I tossed the book back on her lap. We we're talking about two different things but I did owe her.

"Then why did you tickle me? I'm not little anymore."

"Because its fun." I said elated.

"Perfect crooked smile." She whispered and moved her hand tracing the outline of my lips.

Her fingers felt so warm against my rock hard skin. Her touch was like a static and gave me the urge to grab her and pull her closer. I inhaled her strawberry smell, she said it was her shampoo but no one smelled nearly as good. I was over the yearning for her blood that all I could think of was how it would feel to have her lips against mine.

She leaned over the gears and wrapped her arms around my neck. Sending a wave electricity through my body. I wrapped my hands around her back and pulled her to my chest. She whispered happy birthday to me in my ear and pulled away. But once she was face to face with me I couldn't resist the urge and I leaned in touching my lips to hers for only a second. Her lips felt so right on me I could hardly pull away but I had too.

"That's what you get for messing with me." I said before letting her go, it was the only thing I could think of.

I watched her as she fell back on her seat completely limp. I let out a chuckle and got out of the car heading straight to her door. I opened it but she didn't move, she looked completely dazed. I sighed and picked her up and began walking towards the door.

"Does that mean I'm a bad kisser?" I said jokingly, anything to get her back to reality, plus I was curious.  
She shook her head and then stared at me for a second before answering.

"What the heck was that? I mean, do you really want to piss off my boyfriend that much? Just, wow." I opened the door and looked at my family who seemed quite confused, not knowing exactly what to say.

I looked back down to Bella who was waiting for my answer, which I wasn't quite ready to tell her at the moment

"So, does that mean I'm a good kisser?" She blushed and hid her face behind my arm. I didn't bug her anymore. I took her up to her room wondering what she could possibly be thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pov.

Edward hesitated before putting me down in front of my door. I took a quick look at him and then hid my face when I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again. We both stood there in the awkward silence. After a moment he sighed and took a step towards his room.

I opened the door to my room and walked in slowly. "Thanks for the lift" I whispered and shut the door behind me.

I threw Edward's scrap book at my bed then walked to my closet (If you consider a room big enough for an elephant filled with cloths a closet) and changed my bikini for a beige turtleneck and a pair of jeans. I went to my desk and pulled the second drawer from the top open and rummaged through it in till I found my necklace. I let myself fall onto my bed and starred at the necklace. It was a stone heart, which looked like it was hand carved, attached to a thick black rope. Twirling it around in circles I tried to think back to when I didn't have it. At the end of the day I would take that necklace out of the drawer and just stare at it. Ever since I was 5.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Come in." I said under my breath but I knew who ever it was would hear me.

Edward creaked the door open a couple of inches and I could feel his eyes on me. He was definitely not going to say anything in less He knew I was paying attention so I slipped the necklace on and caught his gaze.

"I'm sorry Bella." he sighed and hesitated before he opened the door and began walking in. "It was outrageously stupid of me to kiss you, and no matter how funny…" He broke off into a chuckle "Well, other then that, I got the sound system working and all the instruments out. Why don't you take a brake from… whatever you're doing and come play some music?" I looked into his golden eyes and I knew he would get exactly what he wanted.

"Whatever." I tried to sound unexcited but I was elated. It had been such a long time since I sung anything with Edward.

He dragged me to the extra room on the other side of the hallway and I could already hear Jasper and Emmett arguing with each other.

"I didn't know they were going to be there." I said feeling happier every moment.

"But of course." Edward said in a hilarious Italian ascent and everything went back to normal.

He opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I ran in but halfway to the stage I stopped in my steps while Edward looked at them irritated.

"Of course mine is bigger!" Emmett yelled and knew right away what they were talking about. I literally fell to the floor laughing.

"No way, Emmett. Even Edward's has to be bigger!" Jasper yelled back.

"Prove it!" Emmett said and they both stared at Edward as if they actually thought he would participate.

"I'm not going to take off my pants!" Edward growled back. "Plus Bella's here!"

"Bella, leave." Emmett said with a smile.

I got up awkwardly and I could see Edward was scared that I would leave him with Jasper and Emmett. I laughed and walked in between the three guys.

"No need to take off your pants boys." I giggled. "I know which dick is bigger."

They all looked at me like I was insane.

"Umm… Bella?" Jasper couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I fold your laundry! God, don't skip to conclusions like that!" I walked out of the room and went straight for the laundry room.

The laundry room was only a few doors down. It had 3 washing machines and 3 dryers, it always sounded weird to me but there was 8 people in this house not to mention a truck load of cash. I looked into the boys stuff and grabbed a pair of each of there boxers. It took me a while to learn which were which but it came automatically now. I went back to the room where I could here the Edward growling. Once again I went in between to make sure no one attacked the other. I sighed and walked up to Edward blushing like crazy.

"Longest." I said handing the boxers to Edward and walked to Emmett.

"Biggest" I tossed them at Emmett and saw him give an evil smile to Jasper.

I took the last pair and tossed them to Jasper.

"You're close to them both." Jasper smiled but I could see he was disappointed that he was wrong.

There was moment of silence were I thought Jasper might pounce on Emmett, me here in the middle or not.

"Okay, so now that this is over, why don't we play something? What song Bella?" I looked at Edward who seemed very relieved the argument was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov.

Have you ever been scared shitless by something, anything, when waking up? Something right up, close in personal, that definitely hadn't been there before.

"Bloody hell!" I'd always thought the cliché was cool but it'd never usually come naturally, exception being today. I know what a wannabe.

"Way to make someone feel welcome" Edward commented rolling his eyes.

He sat on my lazy-boy chair and played with the stuff on my cluttered side table. I saw him eying me curiously as I pathetically attempted to get out of bed; he offered me a hand which I tried my best to ignore. Slipping out from under the sheets I hastily made my way towards the closet. I lazily tugged at the long shirt I was wearing, noticing I hadn't bothered putting PJ pants on last night.

I searched endlessly in my closet for something casual at the least; Alice and I had gone shopping a couple days ago and since then I couldn't find anything anymore. I opened another bag, party dresses, and let out a sigh in frustration.

"I could help." Edward opened the door a crack sticking his nose in.

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing the nearest shoe at him.

The shoe missed but he closed the door anyways, chucking. I returned to my seemingly pointless search.

10 minutes and 30 shopping bags later all I had left to do was find shoes. High heels, wedges, flats, stilettos… did Alice forget to buy those walking shoes I gave her. No, it was probably on purpose, she probably thought they were the ugliest things she'd ever seen. I decided to look through her old shoes, the ones she almost didn't give to me. She protested endlessly, saying they were way out of style and weren't coming back any time soon. I'd rather be out of date the immobile.

She was right though, I was surprised she could bear having them in her presence. It was even hard for me to look at the brightly colored boxes, let alone the actual shoes, especially since my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. There was one last pair in a normal brown looking box, to my relief, and was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs even after moving it from one side of the house to the other. I tried lifting it with one finger, not wanting to get the webs stuck on me, but it didn't budge. I doubt there were any live spiders on it anyways, the step sister wouldn't want bugs eating at her clothes. I slid my fingers under slowly, trying to reassure myself, and pulled hard. Harder. Even harder.

"Shit!" But my curse was almost inaudible over the sound of the box smashing against the wall.

No sound came from my room. Maybe Edward didn't have nearly as much patience as I once thought he did. But that didn't do it for me, he was way over protective and even if he was downstairs he'd been able to hear it.

I shifted my attention the stupid box and noticed that, and after all that effort, there was no shoes in it anyways. I stood up and brushed the dust off my hands not noticing in till then that there were two leather bound books inside. I grabbed them both, curiously flipping one in my hands trying to figure out how they opened. They were identical, so I figure if I could open one the other one would be the same.

A sudden roaring of an engine, most likely the Volvo by the tone, made me jump. I quickly searched for the flats I'd seen earlier and ran outside. I nearly forgot the books in my hands. Before reaching the door I grabbed one of Esme's empty purses at the entry table and shoved them inside.

Edward sat inside the Volvo, as I thought, idling and looking rather impatient. Maybe I was right before. I quickly climbed into the passenger seat not knowing what else to do.

I stared at him quizzically. His face showed no sign of emotion.

"What's wrong?" I tried but he didn't answer, instead he pulled out of his spot in the driveway and sped down the street.


End file.
